


Tardiness

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm "punishes" Trip for being late.  (01/20/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Response to PWP challenge. This is my first attempt at writing sex, please be gentle.  


* * *

The chime rang and the door swished opened before a response could be made. Trip Tucker quickly stepped in as the door closed rapidly behind him. 

"It's about time," a disembodied voice floated across the darkened room. 

"Ah'm sorry, Mal," Tucker responded trying to find his lover in the dark. "The inertial dampers went offline again and..." 

"Save it," Malcolm responded sharply. 

"Ah c'mon Mal, I hurried as fast as I could," Tucker said, still stumbling in the darkness. "Why are the lights off?" Trip asked before walking into a chair. 

"Because, I have gone to bed," Malcolm snipped. 

Trip reached for the light control and increased the lights 50%. He could see Malcolm lying in his bed facing the wall. Both the tone of his voice and his body language indicated his annoyance with the tardy engineer. 

"Sounds good to me," Trip said as he moved to join his partner in bed. 

Malcolm spun around to face Trip. "Don't think you can waltz in here a hour and a half late and slip right into bed with me. 

Trip stopped a half a meter from Malcolm and with his best puppy dog eyes pleaded, "Can't ah make it up to you?" 

Malcolm harrumphed and turned back toward the wall. Trip sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hand down Malcolm's arm. He barely heard Malcolm mutter, "You can try." 

Trip continued stroking the unresponsive man, dragging his fingers down Malcolm's thigh. "You know Ah love it when you get all pouty. It's such a turn on, Ah can't resist you like that." 

Malcolm rolled over onto his back and looked up at the man who was doing his best to get his attention. "You'll have to do better then that, if you really want to make it up to me," Malcolm said jutting his bottom lip out in a less then subtle pout. 

In the blink of an eye Trip had captured Malcolm's bottom lip in his mouth and began sucking on it. He slipped onto the bed beside Malcolm and brought his right hand across Malcolm's crotch. He could feel the hardness and smiled to himself knowing how much he wanted this man. 

He began to pull away from Malcolm's mouth. "You know, this would be a lot easier if we got rid of this sheet," Trip said pulling at the offending bedclothes. Malcolm reached up and pulled Trip back, assaulting his mouth with his own. 

Trip fumbled with his zipper and felt Malcolm's hands pulling down on his jumpsuit. 'Damn Star Fleet uniforms anyway,' Trip thought. 'To many layers to have to get through.' 

With much regret, he pulled away from Malcolm and began to pull his uniform off. 

"Slower," Malcolm slurred. He sat up in his bed and looked over at Trip. 

"What?" Trip asked. He figured Malcolm would want him out of his clothes as fast as he possibly could get out of them. 

"Slower," Malcolm repeated. "I want you to strip slow and easy for me." Malcolm's tongue danced across his lips. "Make me want you again," he said as he leaned back against the wall, the sheet falling away and exposing his naked body. 

The sight only made Trip want to strip faster but he knew Malcolm well and if he didn't give him what he wanted, Trip wasn't going to get what he wanted either. 

He began by pulling the black crew shirt off slowly, rubbing his hands against his chest as he moved the material upward. As he pulled it over his head with one hand, the other began circling one of his nipples. He never took his eyes off Malcolm as he brought his other hand to his stomach. He caressed his firm abdomen and gripped the blue Fleet issued undershirt and teasingly pulled it up. He turned around and reached back over his shoulders and pulled it over his head and tossed it onto the floor. 

Under normal circumstances Malcolm would have blown a fuse and demanded that Trip fold his clothes and place them somewhere appropriate but these weren't normal circumstances. As Trip turned back toward Malcolm he thumbed his nipple with one hand and twirled the hair around his navel with the other. Malcolm mimicked Trip's motions on his own body as the anticipation made his body start to tingle. 

Trip slowly dropped his jumpsuit to the floor and stepped out of it, kicking it off somewhere under Malcolm's desk. He stepped toward Malcolm, "Do you want me to continue or do you want the honors?" 

Malcolm reached out and grabbed Trip by the hips and pulled him forward. Sliding his hands down the sides, he removed the last of Trip's clothes. Before Trip had a chance to ask Malcolm if his strip tease had be adequate, Malcolm had taken Trip's length into his mouth. A groan escaped from Trip as he arched his back and placed his hands on the sides of Malcolm's head. 

"Ah take it Ah've been forgiven?" Trip panted as Malcolm slowly moved up and down Trip's cock. His answer was in the form of a hand cupping his balls and caressing them in a milking fashion. 

"Oh God Malcolm," Trip groaned. "This isn't right, Ah should be the one pleasuring you." Malcolm continued to suck as he pulled Trip onto the bed. He could taste the first drops of pre-cum and brought his hand up from Trip's sack to the base of his cock. He gave it one last suck as he pulled his mouth off and simultaneously squeezed around the base. 

Trip pulled back at the sensation. "What was that for?" he asked as Malcolm brought his face up to Trips'. 

"I don't want you going off too soon, I'm not done with you yet," Malcolm said as he took Trip's mouth. 

Trip pushed against Malcolm, forcing the smaller man down on the bed. Their erections pressing against each other as they prodded deeply into each other's mouths. Trip released Malcolm and sat up straddling him. 

"You are absolutely beautiful," Trip said gazing down on the other man. 

"You're not so bad yourself," Malcolm responded, reaching up and brushing a finger across Trip's cheek. 

"I think I could stare at you all night," Trip said, leaning into Malcolm's touch 

"Don't you dare!" Malcolm lightly threatened. "I expect you to do more then just stare at me!" 

Trip answered him with a quick kiss and then trailed his tongue down Malcolm's chin and neck onto his chest. He took one of Malcolm's nipples into his mouth and played with it until it became very hard and erect and then he switched to the other. Malcolm could feel Trips hard erection pushing against his own and it was becoming almost unbearable. 

"Please," Malcolm breathed. 

Trip loved it when Malcolm was vulnerable which was very rare. In fact, Trip was probably the only person on board who had ever seen Malcolm vulnerable and it made him feel good to know Malcolm trusted him that much. 

"Anything you want," Trip cooed. He slowly moved away from Malcolm's nipples and drew a line with his tongue down Malcolm's hard stomach. He paused for a second at his navel before continuing his journey south. 

Trip sat up and moved himself down between Malcolm's legs placing both knees in between and forcing Malcolm's legs apart. He bent down and leisurely licked the sides of Malcolm's cock, starting from the base and moving up the shaft. 

Trip then lifted Malcolm's legs and bent them at the knees, pushing them against his chest. He took one of Malcolm's balls in his mouth and then the other rolling them around with his tongue. 

Malcolm let out a low moan as Trip continued, sucking and gently nibbling at them. Then, without any warning, Trip took Malcolm's whole length in his mouth. A gasp escaped from Malcolm as he felt Trip sucking up and down his cock, Trip's nose brushing the patch of dark curly hair at the base. 

"I want you," Malcolm said pulling Trip's mouth off of himself. Trip looked up at Malcolm, his love expressed in his eyes. 

"You have me," Trip replied. 

With a quick tug, Malcolm had flipped positions and was now straddling Trip. He had also reached for a tube of lubricant that he had pulled out earlier in his anticipation of Trip. With a few quick moves Malcolm had spread enough of the gel across Trip's hole to start his exploration. Malcolm slowly slid in one finger. As he heard the low growl from Trip he added another finger and stretched the opening. 

"Damn it Malcolm, Ah'm ready already," Trip protested. 

"Ah, you see Mister Tucker, therein lies the rub," Malcolm whispered as he continued to prod Trip's anus. "You don't mind making me wait but when the shoe is on the other foot..." 

"Malcolm!" Trip interrupted. 

"Patience luv," Malcolm said softly. "Good things come to those who wait." 

Before Trip could plead his case any further Malcolm pulled out and lifted Trips legs. He leaned into him, his cock pressing at the edge of his hole. Malcolm leaned forward between his legs and captured Trips mouth. After a wet, breathy kiss, Malcolm took a hold of Trip's hips and quickly, with force entered Trip. 

Trip let out a small gasp as he felt Malcolm's cock assault his space. Malcolm continued at a strong swift pace that left Trip panting in response. Trip came first, shooting his load onto his chest. Malcolm continued driving his cock into Trip but smiled as he watched Trip's climax. A few seconds later Malcolm released. Trip could fill himself being filled with Malcolm's seed. Malcolm slowed the pace but continued his motion as he reached over and rubbed the cum across Trips chest. 

When he was finished he pulled out and collapsed on top of Trip. Trip kissed him gently and stroked his sweat soaked hair. "I can only imagine what tonight would have been like if you weren't mad at me," Trip said as he pulled Malcolm closer. 

~the end~


End file.
